


Only One Way This Could Go

by wingedlioness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Rivals to Lovers, Secret Relationship, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedlioness/pseuds/wingedlioness
Summary: from the prompt by loving-cs-fanfiction on tumblr: I need a fic where Emma and Killian are soul mates and everyone knows (because their soul mate identifying symbols are like super visual), but they act like rivals and say they “don’t want to be forced together”, but are actually secretly dating after a drunk hook up.Who wants to write the 3-trope pretzel for me to read?





	Only One Way This Could Go

It was a beautiful day out. The sun was shining through the diner windows, a blue cloudless sky beyond making Emma a bit wistful for...

“When are you two going to get together already?”

She raised an eyebrow as Ruby slid into the booth next to her. “I will enjoy this cocoa in my own time, thank you very much.”

“Ha ha,” Ruby grunted dramatically and threw her arms on the table, head flopping on top. Emma rescued her mug out of the way of the brunette’s hair, scooting as far away as she could get. “Hey! Don’t you dare put my true love at risk!”

Her eyes flicked involuntarily to the leather-clad Brit at the counter, and even in a split second she knew the grin on his face was due to their antics. She refocused on her friend’s theatrics instantly, last thing she needed was to give her more fodder. 

“Why won’t you just dooooooooo it?” Ruby whined into her arms.

Emma felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up, grateful to see her sister. 

“She at it again?” Snow nodded towards the woman sprawled in front of them. They exchanged an eyeroll as a muffled wail escaped. “You know, she does have a point though.”

“Oh come on, Snow.”

“Emma, he’s your soulmate. There’s no question, so what on earth is the problem?” 

Just from Snow's words, Emma felt the mark on her neck pulse harder, pushing her towards the man currently sweet-talking Granny into baking his favourite pie or something else equally ridiculous. 

"Alright, if we're going into the soulmate crap, my cocoa and I are out of here."

"But Emma-"

"I refuse to be with someone because the universe thinks we should be. That's beyond stupid. 

Her sister frowned at her, holding her own wrist out pointedly. Emma shook her head at the crown there, translucent and gleaming. 

“Look, just because you and David work doesn’t mean it’s for everyone. You two liked each other before you knew you were soulmates. I want to be  _ chosen _ . And not by the guy who gets my perps out on bail, only for me to have to chase them down again.”

“That happened once, Emma. There has to be more to him than meets the eye. And public defenders serve an important role in the justice system.”

Ruby quickly interrupted Snow’s civics lesson. “Your ‘sparkling’ personality aside, no one is going to approach you when you and Jones have giant, ornate, matching compasses on your necks. There’s no getting away from it. Besides, the sex will be fantastic. Look at the man.”

Oh she had. So had everyone else in town, _ his _ tattoo hadn’t stopped an endless stream of admirers from seeking his attention. That had angered her even more, when the cocky lawyer moved into town, all but broadcasting his mark to the world and yet he slept with anyone willing. At least, that’s what she thought until a few months ago. Emma grimaced, knowing if she didn’t get away that either the person in question would break and let them know he’d been eavesdropping or that her face would set aflame. Either scenario was not good for keeping Ruby and Snow off her back. 

“I’ve seen him before, Ruby. How ‘bout I get back to work instead?” 

She nudged Ruby out of her way amidst their protests, chugging the rest of her cocoa before sliding the empty mug on the counter and heading out the back, away from the ‘dashing rogue’ staring at her.

They would kill her if they’d known exactly how much of him she’d seen…

  
  


 

_ Emma groaned when she saw his dark hair at the bar, compass peeking out from under his popped collar. Of course he was here, and from the buzzing in her back pocket… yep. David was begging off, citing a migraine. Scheming bastard.  _

_ She stomped forward anyway. She needed a drink. Killian looked over, eyes widening in surprise.  _

_ “Swan? What are you-” he cut himself off, fishing his own phone out of a pocket. _

_ Emma took the time he was distracted to admire the way his jeans clung to his ass, she wasn’t even sure how his phone fit in there. She laughed at his resigned sigh, catching the bartender’s attention to signal for two of whatever was in front of Killian. _

_ “I’m not sure why David still insists on trying to set us up.” _

_ “Pretty sure it has everything to do with these rather lovely marks on our necks, luv, and his own blissful love life.” _

_ Emma glared at him while he finished off the last of his rum. She pointedly ignored their… connection, but he brought it up all the time. All the time. He never even bothered to hide it on the rare occasion she was called in to testify against one of his clients, because apparently knowing that the defense was soulmates with the sheriff wasn’t awkward for him. Nope, just for every other person in the courthouse. She turned her glare on to the glass the bartender slid in front of her, downing a third of it in one go.  _

_ “Apologies, Swan. I know you’d erase yours if you could. I’ll leave you to it then.” _

_ He made to get up, and she found her hand around his wrist, holding him in place.  _

_ “Stay.” _

_ Her tongue darted out to lick her lips as he looked her up and down, her insides squirming under his scrutiny. _

_ “Come on, who else can I vent about ‘Deputy Charming’ with?” _

_ His returning grin lit up his face, confusion melting into something she didn’t really feel like analyzing.  _

  
  


 

Killian bit his tongue as Swan’s hips swayed out of sight. Heaven above, the woman would be the death of him. He averted his eyes before her friends could catch him staring. He was tired of sneaking around, of hiding, but he knew she’d never forgive him if he outed them without her consent. Of course, sneaking had its perks too. He rather enjoyed the flush that graced her features in his presence now, the way she tried to hide her reaction to him. Killian saw the door swing shut behind her, and a wave of melancholy washed over him. He longed to hold her hand, to bring her spontaneous flowers, to cherish her in all the ways she deserved. 

In the meantime however, he tossed some bills on the counter and a half wink at Granny; he would make the most of every moment he could steal. Starting with this one. He strode past the patio before taking a look back at the diner and changing direction to head towards the back alley. 

  
  


 

_ One drink turned to two, two turned to four. Her hand on his wrist became caresses on his arm, thighs brushing together. His hand made its way to her shoulder, dancing between her jaw and ear, lingering at her neck.  _

_ Her jaw was sore from the laughter, she never expected that yet another stupid setup would result in one of the best nights she’d had in a while. Killian went to signal for another round when her fingers found their way between his. He looked down at their joined hands, eyebrows rising as she placed her other hand on his prosthetic. Emma looked down as well, the rum in her system washing away all of her frustration and fears, leaving clarity in its wake.  _

_ Who cared that he was her soulmate? The man was funny, as cynical as she was, even if it covered a gooey optimistic center. He was also devastatingly hot, and the heat in his glances and lingering touches told her he found her just as attractive. What the hell was she doing, denying both of them the only thing that seemed to make sense? _

_ She squeezed his fingers and hopped down off the bar stool. He looked a bit dazed, brow furrowing until she tugged at his hand again and nodded towards the door. Emma bit back a chuckle when he essentially leapt to his feet, following close behind her. _

  
  


 

She slipped into the alley, and leaned against the brick. Beautiful, glorious solitude. She just wanted time away from all the pressures, time to collect herself. Until her neck throbbed, and footsteps clipped on the pavement. Emma sighed, he even managed to swagger audibly. 

“Swan.”

She opened her eyes to Killian’s smirk, blue eyes crinkling with repressed laughter. He stopped just in front of her, hand in his pocket and prosthetic on his thigh. He opened his mouth to speak again when she pushed off the wall and wrapped one hand around his neck, dragging his lips to hers. Her knees buckled, and an arm came around her back to hold her up, grinding her against his hips. She moaned as he nudged a knee between her legs, rubbing against her jeans in the most agonizingly frustrating way. She slid her hands into his hair and angled her head to have better access to his mouth, teasing his tongue out. Letting his arm travel up her side, he pressed her back against the wall. His fingers slipped below her waist band, gripping her hip bone. 

“I have to get back to the station,” she murmured between kisses. 

He grunted some sort of acknowledgement, but only further molded his torso into hers. She gave in for a few more moments before pulling away and cupping his face with both hands. She wrinkled her nose at his responding pout. Sexy men should not be allowed to also be cute, it wasn’t fair.

“See you tonight?”

His lips pulled up into a soft smile, and she felt herself melt against his body. 

“Aye, luv. See you tonight.”

  
  


 

_ Killian stumbled up the stairs although his blood had seared the rum away the moment her fingers tugged on his to leave the pub. He could scarce believe the way the night turned. He’d known it was a setup, Dave was never a subtle one, and subterfuge was definitely not his forte. Of course, it was also the third such scheme in as many months since he’d arrived in town so it wasn’t that hard a conclusion to draw. Still, for Swan’s sake he played his part of surprise. He knew what she thought of him, and it’s not like he was blameless in it. He’d pursued his enjoyable activities with the fairer sex long after the soul mark appeared, and was content to continue in that vein when he moved. Then she walked into his life and turned everything upside down.  _

_ He hadn’t even know she was his soulmate. Swan had walked into that courtroom, turtleneck covering her mark, and he’d never seen anything so glorious. He’d relished riling her up, never before had he actually had fun cross-examining a witness.  _

_ Unfortunately, she claimed she didn’t agree. Which was bollocks. Killian had seen how she lit up when he challenged her on the evidence, the way her tongue kept tracing her lower lip… she loved it as much as he. Then he caught her staring, frozen, at his neck, and she ran off as soon as he made to approach her.  _

_ Now here they were, her smile blinding him each time she glanced back on their approach to her flat.  _

  
  


 

Emma was just grabbing plates when the soft knock alerted her to Killian’s entrance. He slipped in, and she marveled at his ability to juggle a full armload with only one actual hand. 

“As much as I know you love showing off, how ‘bout I help you out there?”

“Why luv, are you offering me a hand? That’s incredibly sweet of you.”

“Ha ha,” she rolled her eyes at him, reaching out to take something from him as she locked the door behind him. 

She stopped short with a rose in her face, Killian’s cheeks turning red behind it. 

“This could use some water?”

She couldn’t get over how ridiculously romantic the man was capable of being. A secret relationship was supposed to be all sex and lust, not arguing over dumb movies, sharing enough takeout for a family of four, not soft smiles, and eyes full of love. 

Love.

Shit.

It took Killian unpacking the food on her coffee table for Emma to realize she hadn’t moved since he handed her the rose. She made to get something to put it in before changing direction. He didn’t even get to react before her lips were on his, one hand gripping his open collar to turn him to her, the other still clutching the flower. She swallowed his surprised noise, tugging his lower lip between hers. He followed her lead, hand coming to rest gently at her waist, keeping the softness in the kiss even as the passion flamed between them. 

Their chests were heaving, brushing together in a way that had her core clenching as they pulled apart. 

“You know what? I have a microwave.”

Killian bent, circling an arm below her ass and the other at her back as she lifted her legs to lock them around his waist. It was a good thing he knew the way to her bedroom so well at this point.

 

 

Eventually they made it back out to her living room. They had just settled onto the couch, only enough space between them as was necessary to eat, when both their phones buzzed. Emma’s groan was met with Killian’s chuckle and a kiss to her forehead before reaching for their phones. 

“Ooo, what fun. It appears we’re being set up again.”

Emma snuggled back into his shoulder and unlocked her phone. What the heck was wrong with their friends. You’d think after three failed attempts that they’d take the hint. Although, she supposed technically that last one didn’t really fail. 

“You know, I just realized that they managed to go three months. That’s… impressive, for them.”

“I was thinking the same thing, Swan. So what’s yours say?”

“Apparently Regina is still trying to make amends with Snow, so she’s given her a free meal for her and any guests at that new place by the water. Snow wants to use it as a ‘girl’s night’... wow, on a night that Ruby always does her books, Sean’s night out with the boys, which means Ashley wouldn’t be able to make it… and it’s Aurora’s date night. Seriously? Is she even trying to hide it?”

She sighed, nuzzling further under Killian’s chin. Her sister really needed to be a better liar. His wrist caressed her shoulder, sneaking its way under the stretched out collar of her sweater. 

“Perhaps she should take lessons from Robin, he fared much better. A ‘cousin is in town,’ and he’s requesting my help to welcome her properly by accompanying her to the same new restaurant. I am to dress ‘nice’ and be a ‘proper gentleman.’” 

Emma could feel his huff of indignation and grinned to herself. She’d gotten so mired in their sneaking around, maybe she could actually use this as a chance…

“So what do you say, luv? Should I be a proper gentleman?”

The teasing in his voice shot straight through her, fire in its wake. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’m going to be having dinner with Snow.”

She looked up to his smirk, and flashed one right back at him. 

“Now, I’m starving so I am eating before anyone else tries to stop me.”

“To be fair, you were the one who stopped us the first time.”

“Just for that, your spring rolls are mine.”

“Oi!”

Emma let their banter wash over her, a giddy anticipation settling in her heart. 

  
  


 

_ She swear she could feel sparks coming off of her. They hadn’t stopped touching each other since they’d left the bar, and she was afraid to touch anything flammable at this point. She managed to wait until she’d gotten him inside her door before pouncing.  _

_ His lips were fire. They were gold, they were light and warmth and holy hell she was going to never stop kissing him. His hair was soft under her fingers, his scruff rough on her palms, his body so hot and firm against her own. His hand was scorching as it quested under her shirt, her breasts aching for his attention, her body demanding relief.  _

_ Clothes were removed in a haze, all of her senses hyper aware of everywhere their skin touched and everything else just faded away. They both cried out as they joined together, their need finally sated, and simultaneously increased a thousand fold. _

 

 

_ “So?” Killian’s fingers continued to trace nonsense up and down her arm while she slowly came back down and focused on his face. _

_ “So?” _

_ “So where do we go from here, luv?” _

_ Emma blinked at him, the open vulnerability from him throwing her off. His eyes flitted down her form, and she wondered if he was trying to memorize the moment in case she kicked him out. She might not be cut out for relationships, but she couldn’t imagine he thought her that stupid. If nothing else, that sex had been beyond phenomenal.  _

_ “If I had my way, we’d just stay here.” _

_ Her response got the grin she was hoping for, and he finally met her eyes again.  _

_ “You know there’s no way I’m giving them the satisfaction of thinking they got us together, right?” _

_ He nodded, disappointment ghosting over his features before the mask was back in place. She shifted on the bed, sitting up as steadily as her muscles would allow. _

_ “You tell me, can you keep a secret?” _

_ He lifted an eyebrow in response while she made her way to the bathroom door.  _

_ “If you can… well, I can think of a number of things we haven’t gotten to do yet. And it may take some time.” _

_ He bounded off the bed, her giggles echoing over the shower, quickly morphing into moans.   _   
  
  


 

Killian toyed with the flowers on the passenger seat. He knew he was pressing his luck, but Robin’s request offered him a way to at least attempt to court Swan the way he wanted. Even though he figured one of them would leave in a fake huff or some other nonsense, more than anything he desired to see his love adored the way she was meant to be. Sighing at his reflection, he checked his hair one last time before heading into the restaurant. 

The hype appeared to be accurate. It smelled amazing, and the entire dining area ran along the window facing the bay. Killian would be sure he’d never seen a more romantic setting in his life, if he didn’t now know how bloody brilliant nights on an old couch curled up with his soulmate were. He sighed again. Hopefully tonight’s charade would be over quickly so they could get back to that.  

A vision in pink entered, and he struggled to keep his jaw from dropping. Emma had gone all out. He’d never seen her looking so soft, so open, not in public anyway. Even her hair was pulled up, her soulmark on full display to the world. Her dress clung to her in ways that only accentuated her femininity and he had to brace his knees to keep from swooning. What on earth had she done to him? He was not a swooner. 

Her eyes met his, and she sent him a soft smile before looking down at her phone. That reminded Killian that he had yet to check the text he felt earlier, and he maneuvered the flowers under his other arm so he could pull out the phone to check. Sure enough, Robin’s cousin had to cancel a trip, so sad, why doesn’t Killian stay and have a meal on him? 

“Your date cancel?”

Emma was beside him now, smile still in place while her fingers toyed with her phone nervously. 

“More’s the pity. And what brings you here, Swan?” He couldn’t stop himself from looking her up and down again. “You look lovely, by the way.”

“I know,” she bit her lip at him, eyes sparkling mischievously as his jaw clenched. The siren knew exactly her affect on him. “Flowers? Wow, you really went all out.”

He had to stop himself from reading too much into the awe in her voice, and shrugged, holding them out for her. He needed to untie his tongue before he did something rash, like go down on one knee before her, or kiss her senseless in front of everyone.

“How would you like to play this, luv?” he whispered as she took the bouquet from him. “Should I storm off in a huff? Would you prefer to do the honours?”

“Actually… I was hoping maybe you’d stay?” 

Her hand found his, fingers intertwining, and she stared up at him, raw hope shining out. 

His heart stuttered in his chest, and he nodded mutely. Emma circled in front of him and pushed on to her toes to brush her lips against his.

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this prompt saved forever. Like forever ever. And it's totally not what I was going to write for CSJJ but life has kind of sucked so I went with what worked.


End file.
